Wedding
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Edward's supposed to be getting married but can't without saying something to his best friend first. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Wedding

**Enjoy**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Wedding**

 **One Shot. Edward's supposed to be getting married but can't without saying something to his best friend first. Lemon. Rated M.**

This was the worst day of my life. Saturdays were usually great. I always give myself Saturdays off. I'm self-employed and work from home. That doesn't mean that I don't love to go out with my girlfriends. I prefer hanging out with my best friend though. My best friend that stabbed me in the back. My best friend that doesn't really care for me. My best friend that… that… God, I could never hate him. I love him too much. He's getting married though. Married to a bitch no less. He's so much better than her but he can't see it. He thinks he's in love. In love my ass. She clings onto him and his money. So what if he's rich and handsome? He is sweet, kind and caring on the inside. He has always treated me like a queen. When we lived together during our College years he'd wake me up every weekend with breakfast in bed. He'd then give me a foot massage followed by a back massage. In our last year he met Tanya Denali. They slept together at some stupid party after drinking too much and decided to get to know each other. Then they started dating. Whoopee for me. Edward spent less time with me, either on the phone with Tanya or actually with her. The first time he didn't bring me breakfast in bed I cried. He'd never not brought me breakfast in years. I later found out that he'd stayed the night with Tanya. After High School ended Edward started at the local University whilst I started working. Only three weeks later Tanya had moved in. It didn't take long before I moved out. There was nothing for me in our apartment any longer. Edward and I had a short argument; well it was more like a screaming fit on my behalf before I left, slamming the front door behind me. We didn't talk for three weeks. I'd stayed with his sister for a week until I moved into my own apartment. When Edward found me he begged for forgiveness. He got down on his knees on my front door and begged until I let him in. We talked for a while and I forgave him. He stayed the night and in the morning I was presented with a tray of breakfast. A foot and back massage later, our friendship was better than ever. I never moved back in with him. He had moved into a house with Tanya, so I let them be. I never grew to like her and I never would. She was only with Edward for his money and looks. Stupid Bitch. Within a year he'd proposed and now they were getting married. I refused to go to the wedding. I wasn't ever going to accept Tanya as a part of Edward. If it meant missing my best friend's wedding so be it. In just five minutes he would say I do and that would that. My best friend lost forever.

Banging on my door broke me from my sulking state on my lonely couch. I just wanted to be left in peace. I was in no way presentable for company. I'd been crying all day and hadn't eaten anything since last night. Now that it was four in the afternoon I was starting to feel a little sick from the lack of food. A headache had started to form and the continuous banging didn't do anything to help. The person at the door didn't seem likely to stop any time soon. Answering it would be the only way for silence again. With my hand on the door, I swung it open.

"What!?"

A hot, lean man dressed in a smart black suit stood panicked and stressed in front of me. My mouth opened and closed several times but nothing came out. One name repeated in my head over and over.

 _'_ _Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.'_

He stepped forwards, forcing me back. Closing the door, he ran his hand through his hair and stared at the floor.

"I can't do it Bella. I can't marry her. Not yet."

I felt so much lighter on the inside but I couldn't feel a little sorry for Tanya. It was her wedding day for god's sake.

"I need to say something and then you need to say something. Only then will I know how I feel about Tanya. You Bella. You confuse me. I don't get it. I just don't get you. I've hurt you, I know I have. I hurt you so much and I'm so sorry about what happened in College. Tanya was just all over me and I had never had that sort of attention before. I forgot that you had given me that attention. You were everything to me Bella. You still are. I loved waking up and bringing you breakfast in bed. I loved giving you a massage and showing you how much I cared for you."

He stepped closer to me. Frozen in shock, I didn't move.

"I'm going to say something that I've wanted to say for a long time. I'll give you as long as you need to respond and depending on what you say, I'm going to return to the chapel and marry Tanya."

Taking a deep breath, he combed his hair out of his face again and stepped away. He looked straight in the eye.

"I love you."

My breath got stuck in my throat. He stared at me as I moved away from him. This was what I had dreamed about. This meant everything to me. The tears running down my cheeks told him a lot. He breathed out and looked away from me, his hands in his pockets.

"You can't say that Edward. You are marrying Tanya today. You are supposed to be there now. You can't say something like that to me. You're supposed to say that to Tanya."

"I do. It doesn't feel like it means anything though. The words are empty. When I said it to you though; God I meant it Bella. I feel alive when I'm with you. Please, I need to know if you love me. I need you to tell me that I'm making a mistake with Tanya."

Shaking my head, the tears streaked down my cheeks.

"Why won't you come to my wedding? Why won't you be there for me?"

I continued to shake my head and wrapped my arms around my body. He was crying too.

"You have to tell me Bella. I'm not leaving until you do."

He was getting frustrated and upset now. Taking hold of my shoulders, he shook me slightly. I was getting a little scared.

"Please, why won't you be there for me?"

Pushing him backwards angrily, I screamed at him.

"Because I can't see you marry someone that's not me."

He got over the shock of me pushing him and registered what I said. His lips were then on mine with his hand cupping my cheek. When he pulled away I slapped the side of his face.

"You are getting married Edward. Not to me."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. You're my best friend."

Frowning, he wiped the tears off his face and stepped towards the door. He opened it a little and prepared to leave. Not showing any signs of turning back to me, I realised that my chance was walking away. I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes.

"I love you Edward."

There was a silence that hung in the air before his lips were back on mine. I tangled my fingers into his hair and moved my lips with his. He held onto my hips as he pushed me against the wall. Taking a step back, he slammed the door shut and pulled his suit jacket off. Dropping it to the floor, he brought his lips down to mine. I ran one hand along his neck whilst my other held the back of his head. He placed his knee between my legs and moved it up and down, creating friction on my core. A little moan escaped my lips. Smiling into the kiss, he started to undo the buttons on his dress shirt. Too slow for my liking, I pulled his shirt from his pants and shoved it off his shoulders. I was running out of breath making my brain a little fuzzy. He removed his lips from mine only to pull my top over my head. His eyes stared at my breasts for a moment before his lips sucked the top of my left boob. Turning us round, he bent his knees so that his thighs were at a slant. He pulled me over his legs, one of my feet on the floor and the other hanging in the air. His hands supported me by holding onto my ass. We continued to kiss lustfully as I grinded against him. I could feel him under me; ready and waiting. Forcing myself away from him, I dropped my yoga pants to the floor along with my white panties. The groan that came from his lips encouraged me on. Taking hold of his belt, I stared him in the eyes as I undid it slowly. He grinned when his pants and boxers hit the floor and I hooked my leg around his hips again. Lifting me by my ass, he pierced me with his long cock. Using my one foot on the ground as leverage and his supporting hands, I pushed off him. Our lips moved together as we had the best fucking sex in the world. When both my feet touched the floor, I took his hand and began to drag him down the hall. More than willing to follow me, he crawled over me when I lay on my bed. He kissed me lovingly this time, our bodies rolling against each other's.

"You're getting married."

Shaking his head, he pecked my lips.

"Not to Tanya."

My heart sang with joy. Everything I wanted was happening; on what was supposed to be the worst day of my life. I grinned up at Edward as pulled his lips down to mine. One of his legs rested on the outside of mine as his other held my legs apart. Thrusting upwards, he buried deep inside off me. His lips continued to move with mine whilst he created a steady rhythm inside off me. My world was changing every time he moved and I didn't want him to stop. Once our cum mixed together in a fury of heat, he rolled us over and held me on his chest. I suddenly realised that the phone was ringing. Nothing was going to make me move though.

"Come to Vegas with me Bella."

Looking up at him, I drew circles round his collar bone.

"Why?"

He dropped me to the bed on my back as he turned on his side next to me. Sucking on my bottom lip for a minute, he lifted my left hand to his cheek. He turned his head so that he was kissing over my knuckles.

"I have two first class tickets booked this evening for Vegas and a beautiful hotel room. Why don't we fly over tonight? We'll land at about midnight so we can go straight to the hotel. Then tomorrow, if you want, we can get married. In the evening we'll fly out to Norfolk Virginia. It will be a long 6 and half hour flight but you'll enjoy what's on the other end. I had booked one of three Owner's Suites on a South-eastern Cruise for Tanya and I. She doesn't know about it and she doesn't need to. We could go on a two week long Cruise in the sun together. Does that sound like something you want to do?"

"I'd love to go to Vegas with you. I'd love to marry you. I'd love to go on a Cruise with you. I love you."

I caught a glimpse of my favourite crooked smile before he pressed his lips to mine.

"Marry me Bella?"

"Yes."

He moved over me again and tangled his fingers with mine. Kissing my lips once, he climbed out of my bed and left the room. When he returned, he had his boxers on. He sat on the edge of the bed and sat me up. Sliding under the comforter, I leaned against my soft headboard. His hands were shaking when he held a velvet red box out to me. He opened it up and let out a long breath. There was an oval shaped ring that was filled with several small diamonds that looked to be really expensive. The ring was a beauty. I hadn't seen anything like it before.

"This was my great grandmother's ring. I'm supposed to give this ring to the woman I love but I could never give it to Tanya. I think she was expecting it today. I will admit that I did think about giving it to her. I couldn't do that though. It seemed a disgrace to my family name to give it to her. One person who deserves this more than any one is you, Bella. It would be an honour if you were to accept this ring and my hand in marriage. I love you Bella and it's taken me too long to grow some balls and tell you. No more wasting time."

Tears had started to fall down my cheeks again. I knew of the Cullen ring but had never seen it. It had only ever been a dream of mine to become Mrs Edward Cullen. Never once did I think it would be turned to reality. This was real though. This would be the start of my life.

"Are you sure you don't want Tanya?"

He leaned forwards and pressed his soft lips to mine. I smiled as he pulled away.

"I want you."

"I want you too Edward."

"Marry me then?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"God, yes I'll marry you."

A lone tear ran down his cheek as he let out a shaky breath. Slowly, he slipped the ring from the little box and held his hand out for mine. Holding my hand out, he slid the ring onto my fourth finger. This was it. I was going to be a part of Edward. We'd share a name. We'd share a life. It was everything I wanted and more. He had run out on his wedding for me; the best friend. Now we were going to marry. Nothing was going to get me down now.


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
